ertafandomcom-20200214-history
Daemrians
Daemrians are a humanoid race indigenous to the northeast of Karas. They have green skin, long hair and ears, and tall stature. Their civilization rests in the river valley named Daemr. Physiology and Appearance Daemrians typically have green skin, but some variation occurs specifically depending on region. Daemrians descended from the Mrth'ri settlers typically have darker skin, oftentimes dark gray or green. Daemrians naturally have fast-growing hair, thus making it a common style to have long hair that is usually tied back. Hair color is usually black, though its shade can vary slightly. Daemrians have long ears, which vary in size and shape, especially with Mrth'ri. Mrth'ri generally have smaller ears, which are set closer to their head. Daemrian's eye color can vary between black, blue, red, and brown. Green eyes are incredibly uncommon and usually only seen in rare cases of Mrth'ri. Daemrians are naturally tall, ranging from 6-8 feet in adulthood, and also have naturally long limbs. Daemrians wear very little clothing in their homeland, but in mixed areas they will wear more clothing. In winter seasons fur coats are often worn. History The Daemrian race is said to have arisen naturally from early mammals in the first age, and slowly evolved to suit the environment of Daemr. Many believe, however, that The Great Benefactor assisted them and guided them towards survival. Daemrians began as hunter-gatherers, but quickly discovered the techniques of agriculturalism and pastoralism allowing them to settle down on the Dae river. The surplus of food allowed them to build cities, invent new technologies, and explore. Daemrians were the first race to build watercraft, and the first to make contact with another race. In the second age, the first trade route was established when Daemrian exploratory ships landed on Drachenheim and made peace with the Ryhexhians. This time of peace continued for many years, before the colonization of the Precipice of Heaven. The Daemrians had explored much of the coastline of Kezara, but they knew there were new lands to the south. Daemrian tribal leaders gathered together and agreed to send a fleet past Kezara to explore the cold south, and to settle whatever they found. These fleets reached the Precipice of Heaven after many moons, without contact from their homeland and cut off from any supplies. They struggled to make a home in the harsh environment, so they sent back the weakest of their population to get help from the homeland. Before they would return however, the wars with the Abyssals raged on the deserts of Karas, using up the Daemrian's resources and soldiers. They could not provide the weary travelers with any supplies aside from what they needed to return to the Precipice of Heaven, so the tribal leaders told them to return to the colony and tell them of the war. The colony had been under constant attacks from Colossi, making it even harder to survive. However, the colony had discovered a rich mineral vein near their colony which they had mined out The Elkler, who had heard of the plight of the colony, offered to trade for their minerals and help them survive. The colonists eagerly agreed, forging an unlikely alliance that was removed from Daemr. The city of El-Kan was constructed during this time which assisted in trade, and the colonists declared independence from Daemr under the name Mrth'ra. Once the Daemrians heard of this, they immediately declared war under their new pharaoh, not wanting the Mrth'ri to be the only ones in charge of the trade routes. Society Daemrian society is structured on religion and government, as well as distinct social classes. A member of Daemrian society can belong to the royal class (Adarshi and their family), upper class, and lower class. The Adarshi is the supreme ruler of Daemr, who claims supernatural abilities bestowed upon them by the great benefactor. This spiritual power is believed to be passed down, thus making the title of Adarshi hereditary. The current Adarshi is Adarshi Kan, of the Lkn dynasty. Culture The Daemrians have developed the worlds secondmost calendar, called the Daemrian Calendar. It tracks years since the first Pharaoh proclaimed his rule, making the year 701 according to the Daemrian Calendar. Daemrians know there were many more years before this point, but as it was not recorded it is not written on the Daemrian Calendar. Religion While Daemrian religion began as a monotheistic worship of the great benefactor, during the people's revolution the system of Adarshi worship was established and slowly became more popular. Most hunters and farmers in Akra and the outskirts of Daemr had no reason to believe in the Great Benefactor, and they followed their local leaders instead. Several townsmen and women became hostile, and in the People's Revolution overthrew the Benefactor's council and instated the first Adarshi, Lkn. The Lkn dynasty continued in his name, and they have since ruled all of Daemr. Trivia * Daemrian women develop muscle mass more easily than Daemrian men, due to Daemrian men historically going out to explore and work on vessels, while Daemrian women were left to tend the fields and animals. Returning men would lead to couples having children, but as the woman was typically more experienced and stronger they would continue to work while the man took care of the child. This led to the minor biological differences between the sexes, but the traditional gender roles have changed during the Abyssal War and now Colonial War as men and women are forced into war. * The Adarshi will typically decry other religions and worship of deities (as opposed to pharaohs), but individual Daemrians, although loyal to the Adarshi, will be more tolerant than their leadership. This comes from the Daemrian philosophy of utilitarianism, which is taken personally to mean only take an action if it can better yourself.